


Laundromat fun

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have some sexy fun at the laundromat.





	Laundromat fun

Bellamy dumped the laundry on top of the washer and closed the community laundry room door while Clarke fished in her shorts for the quarters. He watched as her soft sweat shorts bobbed around, displaying her tight thighs and ass beneath. He knew she was out of panties and he would have to do little to get an unobstructed view of her beauty. He himself was in his last clean t-shirt, and the swim trunks that he had worn for the last three days. He too was out of underwear and was willing his dick not to tent out the nylon of his shorts.

 

She finally found the roll of quarters and started dumping them into the two machines they needed. She bent over the machines to throw in the separated laundry and add soap. Bellamy could see her breasts hanging down freely, barely held by her middy t-shirt and he got a great view of the sweat material cupping her tender buttocks. Unable to control himself, he reached out cupping her cheeks in his hands. She smiled over her shoulder, pouring soap and wiggling her can at the same time.

 

“Can’t you wait til we get back to the apartment?”

 

“Not really,” he replied hiding, his now rising pants against her ass. His throbbing bulge nestled between her buttocks and she thrust back against him in response. He reached forward, cupping her breasts in his hands and pushing them together and then down, his fingers finding her taut nipples and squeezing them delicately. Clarke’s eyes closed and she thrust back further, rocking Bellamy on his heels. She closed the loaded machines and then gripped them, laying flat against their smooth, cool surfaces.

 

Bellamy reached between her legs and felt the wetness through her shorts and the engorged lips of her delicious pussy. He rubbed her slowly, and she pushed against his hand then back against his cock grinding her cheeks. He reached up with his free hand and slipped down her shorts, exposing her apple-shaped rear. Clarke pushed against him with her ass out in the cool breeze of the room.

 

“No. We’ll get caught,” she said, but her body spoke volumes against her words, her pace not slowing as she rubbed him through his trunks and stretched out on the machines, ready for anything. Bellamy held her shorts in one hand and pulled down his with the other. His dick sprang out and nestled in her warm crack. Clarke oohed at his heat and settled against him, pulling her top up so she could rest her breasts on the machine. Her nipples were swollen with the cold and excitement and she bucked against him, begging him silently to enter her. Bellamy set his shorts loosely under his balls and slipped his bulging cock between her legs, rubbing her wetness with his pulsing member. She reached down, guiding him to her, rubbing herself with him as if he were her toy and then with a sigh of delight from them both, slipped him in between her moist lips, plunging deep inside her softness.

 

Bellamy grabbed her hips in his hands and began to stroke her, but she stopped him breathily.

 

“Not yet,” she gasped, pressed some buttons on the machine and shut the doors. Both washers rumbled into life and she pressed back against Bellamy who was already driving into her again. Clarke pressed her groin against the roiling washers, the vibrations thrumming through her legs straight through to her pucker. Bellamy groaned as he rammed his way into her, then pulled out then deep inside again, flexing as she pulled at his manhood within her. The vibrations ran up his hammering cock and down through his balls. He closed his eyes and just stroked her, the combined delicious pressure of her cunt and the rumbling from the machine bringing him closer to exquisite happiness.

 

Clarke swayed on the machine, her blonde hair matching her motions as she rubbed her nipples on the chilly, stirring washer lids. She lifted on leg, grinding herself against her mechanical mate as much as she could, driving the sensations through her and into Bellamy’s pounding organ, to come back to her amplified, driving her crazy with vibrating lust.

 

A rattle was heard at the door behind them as someone tried their key to the secure laundry room door.

 

“Go away!” They yelled in unison, their voices augmented by the rumbling washer. The jiggling stopped, but they could hear an indignant humph as someone spied them through the plate-glass window that looked into the laundry room. They obviously lingered, maybe to stroke him or herself or maybe to wonder whether they could join, because it took a few minutes for the footsteps to walk away. Bemmaly and Clarke didn’t care either way, so wonderful was their noisy threesome.

 

Bellamy grabbed the thigh that was astraddle on the washer and dug his fingers into her ass with his other hand, pushing her on top of the machine. He pressed his balls against the machine, feeling with full force the tremblings that were running through her. He held himself in her deeply, grinding against her and she returned the favor, driving her ass against his stomach and trying to balance so as not to fall off. The pressure in her cunt and the vibrations that filled her being were too much and she cried out, almost muffled by the grinding machines, and Bellamy took his cue. He bent her over the machine as far as she’d go and drove into her with deep strokes, willing his balls to tighten and his cum to rise. As Clarke shrieked in the throes of her own orgasm, Bellamy filled her spasming canal with his juicy load, pressing deeply within her, the machine getting him off from below as her pussy sucked him from above.

 

Finally spent, he slipped out of her with a wet slurp and quickly hauled his trunks up to waist level. Like a rubber band, her sweat shorts popped up over her ass, and Clarke stood up, albeit shakily, as if nothing had happened. She brushed some stray hair from her eyes with trembling fingers. A large wet spot was growing at the junction between her legs as his wetness slipped from hers.

 

“I think we need to get back and clean up ourselves,” she said, grinning. He kissed her and nodded. Bellamy grabbed the empty basket, took her hand and they made their way back to the apartment.

 


End file.
